Eon (episode)
Story Sakura is just waking up, as Kakashi, Omni and Shino were helping the others get up. Yamato was still fast asleep from the sleep gas, as were Kiba and Akamaru. Shikamaru and Chōji were trying to help Ino get the slime off of her. Lee, Guy, Neji and Tenten are gathered around. Hinata, Naruto and Sai are helped up. Sakura: What happened? Omni: Eon gained control of you guys. Shikamaru: Eon? Where’d you get his name from? Omni: We’re not sure, but we know we’ve fought him before. Wielder of time, he is Eon. Voice: So, you’ve fought me before. Perhaps it was in a different time. (Everyone looks up, and sees the Akatsuki member standing on the rafters. He removes his hood, revealing his face. His face is old and a grayish-violet, as are his hands.) Neji: He looks slightly like Omni. Eon: I was well content in letting you live, but now, Omni, I sense your power, and will make it mine! (Eon puts his hands together, forming a hand sign.) Time Clone Jutsu! (Time portals open, and several clones come out. They are all dressed in the Akatsuki cloaks, with reflective masks on their faces. They all wield swords, which glow purple.) Neji: The blades are enveloped in chakra. Eon: Farewell. (Eon escapes out the window, and the clones charge forward.) Omni: Wait! (Omni grows spikes on his arms and legs.) Fasttrack! (He dashes forward, punching a few clones out of the way, runs up the wall to the rafters, and follows Eon out the window.) Kakashi pulls out a kunai knife, blocking a clone sword strike. Tenten summons a staff, and repels several of them. Lee and Guy charge through, tearing through the clones. As they are defeated, the clones turn into purple energy. More clones come to replace the lost ones. Neji and Hinata fight together, while Shino covers Kiba and Akamaru. Sai uses his ink lions to protect Yamato, while Ino, Shikamaru and Chōji fight together. Sakura punches and destroys a clone, as she sees Naruto running off. Sakura: Naruto! (Naruto gets up to the rafters, knocking a clone out of the way. He then goes out the window.) End Scene Eon is in the clearing right outside the barn, near the edge of the forest, when Omni catches up to him. Omni: Running, are we? Eon: Just the opposite. I lead you away from the others. Eon fires a time ray at Omni, who dodges with ease and dashes forward. Before Eon could react, Omni punches him in the face, sending him flying back. Eon tries to get up, when Omni comes to kick him. Eon catches it, and fires a time ray at Omni’s head. Omni dodges just enough, and spins, creating a tornado and sending Eon flying into the air. He fires a giant time sphere, as the tornado catches it and disintegrates it. Omni stops as Eon lands. Eon: Time Clone Jutsu! (Time portals open, and Omni is surrounded by Time clones.) Omni: Too scared to fight me yourself? Eon: Not at all. Eon fires a time ray, and Omni dodges, charging at him. A time clone gets in his way and swings its sword at him, which he dodges. A clone appears and kicks Omni, sending him into the middle of a circle of clones. The clones charge forward, and Omni spins, creating a tornado to sweep them all away. A clone makes it into the eye of the tornado, and slashes at Omni, injuring him and stopping the tornado. Omni falls to his knees, as the clones all land on their feet. Eon: Now, goodbye. (Eon raises his arm, ready to fire a time ray.) Naruto: Yeah right! (Eon turns, as Naruto punches him, causing his time ray to go off course, hitting and destroying a clone. Naruto then raises his arms.) Shadow Clone Jutsu! (A series of Shadow Clones form, all of them charging Rasengans. They thrust them at the clones, destroying them.) Eon: (Getting up) Insolent little fool! (Eon fires a giant time sphere, going to hit all the clones. Omni gets up and grabs one of them, getting him out of the line of fire. The other clones are hit and destroyed. Omni takes Naruto into the forest.) Naruto: Hey! What’s the big idea? Omni: The fact that you almost got yourself killed. Eon’s attacks will turn you to dust if they hit you, killing you. And no one will die on our watch. We’ll fight him alone. Naruto: No way! This guy attacked our village! I want to fight as well. Omni: Ugh. Ridicul (Omni stops.) Your Rasengan can block the attack. Naruto: Yeah. So? Omni: Then we have a plan. (Omni’s arms and legs revert, as he grows a fin-like growth on his head.) Ditto! (Omni then splits into two.) Omni 1 & 2: Now we’re getting somewhere! End Scene Eon is still standing in the field. Eon: There’s no where to run, Omni. I will absorb your power soon enough. Kiba: Yeah right! You’ll have to get through us first! (Eon turns, and sees Kiba, Akamaru, Hinata, Shino, Ino, Shikamaru, Chōji, Sai, Sakura, Yamato, Lee, Guy, Neji, Tenten and Kakashi come out of the barn.) Eon: More nuisances. Time Prison Jutsu! (The group starts to move, but are all frozen in time.) Now no one can get in my way. Omni 1: Want to bet? (Eon turns, and sees Omni coming out of the forest, his skin turned into green crystal.) Diamondhead! Omni 1 places his hand on the ground, and crystals grow out of the ground, charging Eon. Eon dodges to the side, firing a time ray. Omni 1 charges forward, allowing the time ray to hit him, being unaffected. Omni 1’s hand morphs into a blade, and he swings it at Eon. Eon creates a time blade, blocking the attack. Omni 1 strikes several times, forcing Eon back and towards the forest. Eon hears a spiraling sound, and turns towards the forest. Naruto and a clone have their arms up, a giant Rasengan being held in one of each of their hands. Unlike before, the Rasengan was glowing green instead of blue. Naruto 1 & 2: Big Ball End of Time Rasengan! Eon: Hm. Not a bad plan. (Eon fires a giant time sphere at Omni 1, pushing him away. He then fires one at Naruto, which is hit and destroyed by the Rasengan, still charging. Eon prepares to dodge, when he freezes. He looks down, and sees a green shadow had extended to him. He sees Omni 2 with bulky copper arms with a hand on the ground.) Omni 2: Clockwork! (Naruto slams the Rasengan into Eon, as he screams. The attack tears through Eon, turning his body to dust. Everyone is unfrozen. Naruto’s shadow clone disperses.) Naruto: Oh yeah! Take that! Kakashi: It’s probably for the best. He was too dangerous to take in anyway. Omni 1: Hm. It’s as if something’s missing now. Sakura: Well, it’s time to get back. Maybe now we can help you heal all the way. Omni 2: We’re not going back. (Omni’s arms revert, as his entire skin turns into copper.) Ultimate Clockwork! (Omni 2 glows with a green outline, as he walks and puts his hand on Omni 1. He glows green, and merges with him.) Sakura: What do you mean? Tsunade is the greatest medical ninja ever! She can help you. Omni: We thank you for all your help, but we are leaving. (He raises his arm, and a green wormhole opens.) Naruto: Wait! You can’t leave until we finish our battle. Omni: (Smirks) Another time. (Omni enters the portal, and it closes.) End Scene Sakura was in Tsunade’s office, reporting. Tsunade: I see. So, are you upset that you couldn’t help him. Sakura: No. More that he chose to live with it, despite the fact that we could’ve helped him. Tsunade: Well, don’t let this eat you up too much. Not everyone wants to get better. If he really is good, then maybe he thinks that he needs to stay like that. Sakura: He can do more cured. Tsunade: Go. Enjoy yourself. What’s done is done. Put it behind you. It won’t make it easier, but you must shift your focus to those you can help. Sakura: Yes ma’am. (Sakura leaves, as Tsunade looks out the window.) Tsunade: Omni, huh? I wonder what he really was. Characters *Omni **Ultimate John *Naruto *Sakura *Sai *Shikamaru *Ino *Chōji *Kiba *Akamaru *Hinata *Shino *Rock Lee *Tenten *Neji *Guy *Kakashi *Tsunade Villains *Eon Aliens By Ultimate John *Fasttrack *Ditto (first re-appearance) By Clone 1 *Diamondhead By Clone 2 *Clockwork *Ultimate Clockwork (first re-appearance) Trivia *It's revealed that the Akatsuki member is an Eon from this dimension. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Dimension Travel Arc Category:John Smith 10: Naruto Arc